[unreadable] [unreadable] Vascular disease is the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States. There is a public health need for increased transfer of knowledge between the various disciplines that constitute this research field, and accelerated application of the basic information to clinical practice. The Stanford program addresses with a multidisciplinary program and faculty performing scientific and clinical work related directly to Vascular Medicine including cardiovascular and pulmonary medicine, endocrinology, hematology, nephrology, immunology, epidemiology and clinical trials design, cell and molecular biology, developmental and stem cell biology, tissue and mechanical engineering, physics and computational modeling, genetics/genomics,proteomics, physiology and molecular pharmacology. This proposal is designed to address the educational and clinical needs in the emerging specialty of Vascular Medicine. The program will produce clinician investigators with a deep fund of knowledge regarding vascular medicine, and a high level of proficiency in clinical research. This new breed of investigators will apply cutting edge technology to clinically relevant questions in vascular medicine, and they will be able to train the next generation of vascular internists. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our Specific aims are to: 1) Develop, institute and annually evaluate a one year core clinical training program that confers competency in the management of arterial, venous and lymphatic diseases and associated disorders; 2) Formulate, initiate and annually update a didactic training program in clinical research emphasizing clinical trial design, biostatistics and bioinformatics, genomics and proteomics, regulatory affairs, and responsible conduct of research; 3) Provide a clinical research experience guided by an experienced Mentor, facilitated by a cohort of collaborative Co-mentors, and focused on a clinical research project. Other elements include exposure to trial design, interaction with and direct participation on the Institutional Review Board, database management and analysis, manuscript preparation, and grant writing. Lay description: Diseases of the arteries and veins cause most of the hospitalizations and deaths in the United States. Stanford University proposes a comprehensive educational program that will train a new breed of doctors that can recognize and treat these diseases, develop new therapies, and train young doctors in the care of people with vessel disease. (End of Abstract). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]